


Not a Pipe Dream - The Foxhole Court

by icouldhavedroppedmyscone



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldhavedroppedmyscone/pseuds/icouldhavedroppedmyscone
Summary: A Foxhole Court one-shot. Neil is finally getting settled into life as a fox... and life as Andrew's boyfriend, if that's possible. Andrew is an angsty little man who's worried his boy is gonna leave him.





	Not a Pipe Dream - The Foxhole Court

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm new here, this is my first fanfic! What a milestone hehe. This is just Andrew and Neil being super cute. Enjoy!

When they reached the Foxhole Court, Andrew stopped the car and rested his forehead on the wheel. Neil looked over at him and debated leaving the car. ‘Don’t go,’ the voice came sharply from the black leather. ‘And stop thinking. I can hear it.’ Neil sat quietly, looking at Andrew and rubbing his hands over his knees. Andrew raised his head briefly, before lowering it back onto the wheel.  
‘Don’t look at me like that.’  
Neil frowned, ‘Like what?  
‘Like you’re not going to leave me.’ The voice was steady, but his shoulders twitched.  
Neil sucked in a deep breath, ‘What do you mean?’  
Andrew slung his arm up onto the dashboard and rested his cheek on his elbow. ‘Hate to break it to you, but you’re not on the brink of death anymore. You don’t have to run. When there are other people to fuck and steal cigarettes from, what’s gonna keep you from leaving?’  
Neil sighed and reaching out to grab Andrew’s hips he said, ‘Yes or no?’  
‘No,’ Andrew replied curtly. ‘You can’t tell me, can you?’  
‘Just say yes,’ Neil replied with a sigh, reaching over again.  
Andrew’s eyes slid over to Neil’s and after a moment’s hesitation he said, ‘Fine.’  
Neil just raised his eyebrows.  
‘Ok, yes, but I’m not moving.’  
‘Fine.’ Neil blew out a long breath and reached over Andrew to move his seat back. Then he climbed over onto Andrew’s seat and positioned himself on his lap. He raised his hands up to Andrew’s jaw and said once again, ‘Yes or no?’  
‘If you think you can kiss me and I’ll forget, you can die a slow, painful death.’  
‘I’m not going to kiss you. Not yet. I just want you to look at me.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Yes?’  
‘Yes.’  
Neil gently, but firmly cupped Andrew’s jaw and pinned him with his eyes. ‘Don’t look away.’ Andrew scowled, but kept his eyes fixed on Neil’s serious blue ones. ‘I’ve run all my life. I’ve seen shit that people my age – or any age – should not have to see. You think anyone else is going to get that? Do you seriously think anyone else in this stupid world is going to look at me like you do after they see these?’ Neil brought Andrew’s hands up and placed them flat against his chest. Andrew still met his eyes with a blank stare. Neil tried again. ‘I don’t want to fuck or steal cigarettes from anyone else. Are they going to deal with me like you do? No. Are they going to raise hell for me like you do? No. I know you don’t want to admit it, but we match. There’s no one who’s been through what we have and kept me around like you have. Do you get it? You are -’  
‘Shut up.’  
‘No. I am not a pipe dream and there’s no way in hell anyone’s gonna drag me away from you.’  
Andrew kissed him. They kissed hot and hard and Neil whispered against his neck, ‘I am not leaving unless you want me to. Okay?’  
He kissed across his jaw line, up to his ear and around to his lips. ‘Okay?’ He whispered against Andrew’s mouth.  
‘Okay.'


End file.
